Green is Sasuke's Color
by spellinLOVE13
Summary: I could FEEL your smirk from here, Sasuke-kun.  My first fanfic! R&R please guys! XD
1. Of Ambushed Dates and Some Saving

"Ne Sasuke-kun? Why are you so mad?"

"Saku-chan's right Teme, you're gloompier than usual!"

"..."

"Naruto, what the hell is gloompier?"

"It's gloomier and grumpier put together. I made it by myself! Believe it!"

"..."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

BEFORE

"Well, I've got to two things to say, Forehead. He seems to like you a lot, and he is a total cutie!"

Sasuke smirked, knowing all too well who they were talking about. He was passing by Naruto's living room, and was intrigued by squeals emanating from it.

"And he's so good at the violin!" somebody else gushed. He suddenly snapped out of his reverie. He certainly didn't play the violin.

"Y-yes, Saku-chan, Len-kun is pretty good with the violin." someone stammered. 'Must be Hinata.' Sasuke strained his ears. 'Who the hell is Len? Sakura had never called him Len before.'

"So, did he ask you out yet?" Ino squealed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'Oh, hell no, no one is going to ask HIS SAKURA out. The ones who did, well, let's just say they had a good time at the hospital'. His grip on his juice carton tightened.

"Y-yes." His eyes widened, red slowly swirling around it. The juice carton squished. 'Oh. The guys never learn. Sakura is HIS. UCHIHA SASUKE'S.' Dark aura emanated from him, and bad thoughts started swirling through his mind. 'Hn, let's see, skin him alive? No, something more twisted, more gruesome -" Something went _SPLASH!_ and the juice spilled on his pants and on the floor.

"Teme?" Naruto called from the kitchen. "I'm going to fetch the guys. What are you doing there? Woah! Did you just wet your pants? Teme's a baby, ha, Kakashi-sensei look at Teme -"

Punch!

"..."

Now that was one way of releasing stress.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan! Hey!" the Dobe shouted. The (Sasuke's) Cherry Blossom he was calling turned around and smiled as she recognized them.<p>

"Hey Naruto! Hi Sasuke-kun!" She greeted the two.

"Why no kun for me?" Naruto whined.

"Because, you have Hinata to call you that." Sasuke interfered. This caused Naruto's ears to perk up and redden. Suddenly, his reaction changed. His eyes glinted and his eyebrows wiggled.

"Are you jealous, Sasuke? Awww... Sasuke-Wasuke is jealous! Teme is jealous, TEME IS JEA-"

They left Naruto unconscious, whimpering words like 'Sasuke' and 'evil'.

"Ne Sasuke-kun? Is it really okay for us to leave Naruto behind?" Sakura innocently asked. Her waist-length pink hair gleamed in sunlight. Her look told Sasuke that she was a little worried about the Dobe. Why should she worry? It's not like Naruto will die if they left him alone. Unconscious. In the middle of the road. A busy road. Where horses gallop around, running around, doing their errands. Nah. The Dobe would be okay.

"Sasuke-kun? You're spacing out." she worriedly fixed her gaze on Sasuke.

"Hn." Typical Sasuke.

"Well, this is my apartment. Thanks for walking me home Sasu-"

(A/N: Is it me or does Sasuke-nii-san sure like to cut people off?)

"Who's Len?" He fiercely asked, his onyx orbs piercing through Sakura's jade ones.

"U-u-umm, he's my classmate." She started twirling her fingers around. At the said statement, Sasuke's eyebrows arched. Sakura noticed this and further explained.

"At the violin classes I've been taking lately. Well, I couldn't understand some parts of it (at this point Sasuke let an amused smirked grace his face) and he's helping me out. (The "Scowl" returned back to his pretty pretty face) And he's so good at the violin! You know, he sometimes act like you too! He doesn't talk too much and..." She gasped. She felt goosebumps erupt in her skin at the coldness and intensity of Sasuke's glare.

"You're not going to talk to that Len again. EVER. Do you understand Sakura?" Sasuke's aura darkening by the second, it wrapped around them and added to the intensity of the tension that was hanging in the air.

"W-why? Sasuke, he's my friend!" Sakura stomped.

"Hn. Because I say so." (A/N: Hm, I think that's not the best thing to say at the moment, Nii-san.)

Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"You hear me, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TALK TO HIM. EVER."

"You just can't boss me around Sasuke!"

"Then who saves you just in time before your so-called date rapes you? Me. So you will listen to ME."

"But -"

"No buts, Sak."

Her voice shook. "I'm tired of being, of being babied, Sasuke( Is there such a word?) .I'm tired of feeling like a burden that you have to protect. I'm tired of you ambushing my dates! I can do it myself, and, I-I'm not the weak girl I used to be, Sasuke." Her tears flowed down from her face.

He suddenly had a sudden urge to wipe those tears, to say sorry. But then, he can't. (Why?It's because of Jupiter. His ego. His pride. Damn you Jupiter.) He directed his glare somewhere else.

"It's dark, I need to go inside. Bye."

_"Sasuke-kun, do you want to come in? It's cold, I could make you tea!" Annoying Sakura._

_"Sasuke-kun, are you sure you could go home? It's dark already! It's my fault we got home late. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun!" Too kind Sakura._

_"Ne,Sasuke-kun?" Cute Sakura._

_"I'm not the weak girl I used to be.." Sad Sakura._

_Sasuke-kun. Tears._

_Sasuke-kun. Tears caused by him._

_Sasuke..._

With all his might he punched the innocent pole outside Sakura's apartment. Sadly, the innocent pole bent and the can on top of it fell down. (Why the hell there's a can on top of an innocent pole? You'll see. Later.)

"Dammit." he grunted, and kicked the went up, up, up.( I know, you're wondering, why the hell is the can flying? You'll see.:)

On the other side of Konoha, far from Sakura's apartment. Where Naruto was lying down unconscious in the middle of a road.

"Gah, where am I? Oh that's right, Teme and Sakura-chan hit me in the head. Oh well, time for some ramen!" he cheerfully ended his monologue. When suddenly...

"Wa? What is that in the sky? Is it a ramen bowl? A can of ramen? And it's coming right at me! RAMEN! Come here! Delicious ramen, food of the Hokage -"

BUMP!

(And that was how the third bump on Naruto's head is larger than the other ones. See? I told you there was a reason why there was a can on top of a freakin' pole.)

* * *

><p>"Hi Len-kun!" Sakura greeted. Her hair flowed down her back in elegant curls, and she was wearing the black dress Ino let her borrow. Her smile was wide, and but her eyes had no shine it usually had. She was worried sick about Sasuke-kun. Will he ever forgive her? They haven't talked for two days, and even Naruto was worried about their argument.<p>

_"Teme? You beat me again!"_

_"Dobe."_

_"Sakura-chan, do you want to try the game with Teme this time? I need a breather."_

_"U-um, no thanks Naruto-kun, besides, I have some errands to run. Bye."_

_"..."_

_"Sakura-chan? Are you alright? Did Teme bully you again?"_

_"No, Naruto. I really have to go."_

"Sakura?" Len asked, snapping Sakura out of her reverie. He had a worried frown on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Mou, yes Len-kun. Shall we?" she gave him her best 'I'm-okay smile' and went inside the restaurant.

Meanwhile, in the bushes...

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he saw Sakura walk up to the Len guy. She was smiling, but he could tell she was faking it. She hasn't talked to him in two days, and he could tell she was trying her best to ignore him. He often saw her glance at him worriedly, but when he caught her, she quickly averted her gaze to Naruto.

_"Teme? Did you bully her again? You're really a Teme you know? All you do is break girl's hearts! Don't you realize that Sakura-chan really likes you? Well I guess no, because you keep on breaking her heart! Teme! Are you listening to me?"_

_"Stop telling me things that I already know."_

His glare doubled when he saw the Len guy offering his arm his arm to Sakura. But Sakura was in a daze. Sasuke looked worriedly at her, but his eyes narrowed when he saw the Len guy smirking at the bushes he was in. Hmm, so this guy wasn't so dense at all.

**Let's knock some sense into him then. What a low-life, challenging an Uchiha.**

Who the hell are you?

**Ummm, the inner you? The smarter side of you, the one that the girls really like.**

Shut up.

**Well, what are you waiting for? Sharingan!**

Hn, that might be a good plan.

**D'oh, I'm the smarter you, all my plans ARE good.**

Shut up.

"Teme! What are you doing -"

"Dobe, what the hell? Can't you lower your voice down?" Sasuke furiously whispered. Naruto scowled at him.

"Well, what are you doing Teme? Hey, isn't that Sakura-chan? Saku-" He stopped as his eyes looked in horror. Naruto gulped at the closeness of Sasuke's kunai to his throat.

"Do me a favor and don't attract attention."

At that statement, Naruto perked up and whispered excitedly. He sat down on the ground next to Sasuke and whispered, "Is Teme stalking Sakura-chan on her date? Oh, is she gonna be mad when she finds out. But then maybe not... if you let me join you in your stalking..."

Sasuke's eyes twitched. "Fine, you can go, but you have to zip your mouth, got it?"

"Got it, chief. So, who's the unlucky guy now?"

"The Len guy."

"Who the hell is the Len guy?"

"The bastard that's taking violin classes with her."

"Oooh? Sakura-chan's taking violing classes?"

"That's not the point."

"So, the same ol' plan?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay, Operation: Take Out Sakura-chan's Date and Hope that Someday Teme Will Take That Stick Out His Butt And Finally Ask Her Out!"

"Dobe."

* * *

><p>"Len-kun, thanks so much! I had a great time!" Sakura happily squealed. Sasuke glared. Hell no, all of Sakura's dates did not end this way. By this time, normally, Sasuke had already punched the living daylights out of the guy, because the guy was too crazy enough to make a move on HIS Sakura. Hell, every single guy that asked Sakura had something perverted in his mind by the end of the night, but of course, Sasuke was always there to save HIS cherry blossom. ( Cough, cough, with Ickle Naruto on the sidelines:)<p>

But this guy had no perverted smile on his (ugly, ugly face, heck Sasuke pwns it all!) face. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. It seemed like an innocent date, but Sasuke had a deep deep deep feeling inside his guts that there's something in that innocent smile of that blue-haired ( no chicken butt ) guy that made him want to hurt him. Very Very Very much.

"Teme, stop spacing out! Look, the Len guy isn't that bad, he walked her home!" Naruto whispered.

"You're welcome. I had a great time too." came the (smooth voice, but not as silky as Sasuke's!) reply.

"You know, Len-kun, I'm really thankful that you're not like the other guys. I really really had a great time, and ...u-um, I like you."

**What the Hell?**

_Sakura._

Sasuke averted his gaze to the ground. Naruto tensed up.

"Teme?"

"Let's go, Dobe."

Naruto sighed sadly and whispered, "Abort Mission."

* * *

><p>"Teme!" Naruto shouted as his car crashed, GAME OVER blinking in large neon green lights.<p>

"What Dobe?" Sasuke sneered, "giving up?"

"Hell, I'm not giving up to a Teme! But I, the Great Naruto, seem to notice something you don't." he grinned as the said 'Teme' shot an eyebrow.

"Teme, you're the idiot, not me!" Naruto face palmed. "You're still not getting it?" he huffed as he put his hands on his hips (oh, how feminine!).

Sasuke gave him the most deadpanned look he had.

"..."

"Saku-chan's not here yet!"

**What the hell. Of course I noticed that!**

"You know what. You're stupid. I'm getting her." Naruto said.

"Hn. I'M getting her."

When Sasuke's chicken butt hair disappeared from Naruto's view he whistled to himself.

"Damn. Those two are too dense for their own good." then, he grinned and striked a 'good guy' pose.

"But, don't worry, Uzumaki Naruto is here!"

* * *

><p>Light sobs echoed through the room.<p>

_I can't believe I said those things to Sasuke-kun, and with the turn of events, I don't know if he'll forgive me._

_Of course he'll forgive you. We're like 'The Sakura Haruno'._

_You're back?_

_Darling, therapy can't do everything. _

_..._

Knock Knock

(No, nobody's gonna freakin' answer who's there.)

Knock Knock

_Are you gonna answer that?_

_No._

_Why the hell not?_

_Language dear. Why the hell not? What the hell will I do if it's freakin' Len? Or worse Sasu-kun?_

_Geez, is it me, or did someone forget that someone here gave her house key to..._

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Hn." he stoically replied and showed the house key that Sakura gave him.

_Wait, Sasuke-kun!_

_Hn?_

_H-here's m-my h-house key. Y-you know, i-in case of e-emergencies._

_Aa._

_B-bye Sasuke-kun!_

"You're crying."

"Sniff, I know."

"Why?"

"..."

A pregnant silence enveloped the two of them. (Sorry everyone, no crickets.)

Sakura gripped her hands on the hem of her shirt. She wanted to tell Sasuke it was her fault, how everything was caused by her. She wanted to scream at herself, because she was too insensitive to see that Sasuke was right. It was her fault she didn't think about what Sasuke said. It was her fault that she misunderstood the kindness that Len showed her. She was too dense to see that Len was like everyone else she dated (that Sasuke-kun eliminated. Rhymes!)

She was too busy blaming herself that she didn't notice that her body was shaking because of her sobbing. Suddenly, something warm enveloped her body.

"Sakura, did that bastard hurt you?" Sasuke asked, his voice dripping with venom. His eyes were starting to redden because of anger, and he hid his face in the crook of her neck. "Did he?"

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun, " her eyes were still full of tears, yet, her entire being felt as if a burden was lifted up, and happiness and peace spread out through her body. It was always this same feeling when she was with Sasuke. She felt like nothing would hurt her, she felt so secure, so content.

Sasuke tightened his embrace and whispered, "I promise Sakura, I won't kill him. Now tell me."

He spent the whole day in her apartment, listening intently to the girl's story. He cooked for them (I didn't know you could cook Sasu-kun!) and assured her he wouldn't do anything rash.

The raven (chicken butt) haired boy sighed as the girl in front of him finished sobbing.

"S-sasuke-kun, I'm really sorry, you were right, Len-kun ... Len, was someone I shouldn't trust so e-easily." her voice shook as she apologized for the umpteenth time.

"Hn." He grunted. He didn't know what to do. He tried his best not to scowl at her and say 'I told you so', and was surprised at his self-control. Normally, he could have rushed outside and punched the Len Guy, wherever he was. But, he promised (His) Sakura that he wouldn't do anything violent.

He put her on the bed and slipped her under the covers. She looked at him questioningly, and sighed.

"Sleep. Meet me at the Park. 3: 00 pm."

And with that, the Uchiha Sasuke was gone. And Haruno Sakura was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>He pushed me against the wall and murmured: He's too foolish.<span>_

_(I swear Sasuke-kun! I thought he suddenly went mental! Because you could totally see that I'm a girl!")_

_And he was about to ..._

_(Sasuke's grip on the soda can tightened.)_

_to kiss me..._

_(It went plop! And its contents unceremoniously spilled onto Sakura's floor."OMG, Sasu-kun, are you alright?")_

_When this guy, who looked EXACTLY like you but had long hair_

_(Sasuke's eyebrows rose at the said statement)_

_punched Len, in the face and told him not to go near me anymore_

_("Len was totally scared! His eyes widened and his face went pale! You know come to think of it, he totally chocked on his spit! And that's totally disgusting! _

_"Sakura, you're getting off track."_

_"Oh, sorry Sasu-kun!")_

_and told me to take care of myself._

_("I was a little insulted, because, I could totally take care of myself -_

_"Tch."_

_"Sasu-kun!")_

_And with that, he was gone!_

_("Like a ninja! I want to be a ninja, Sasu-kun!"_

_"...")_

Sasuke winced as he remembered what happened Sakura told him after he and Naruto left. (No, he didn't tell her that they stalked her date for the 6th time.) He suddenly entered the Uchiha District at a faster pace. He ran. Panting, he entered the house.

"I'm home."

"..." Nobody answered.

He walked along the corridor of rooms, and passed Itachi's. His older brother was sitting in a bean bag, busily typing in his laptop.

"Mother and Father went to a business party. They'll be back later." his brother said, in a monotone voice, without even looking at him.

"Hn." he grunted his acknowledgement.

He was about to head back to his room when suddenly , "Oh, and Sasuke? Watch over your girlfriend, please. You don't want her getting kissed by another guy, don't you?"

He shot his brother a cold glare, which earned him a chuckle.

Itachi watched in amusement as his younger brother glare at him. He chuckled, but stopped when he heard Sasuke mumble something.

His lips tugged upward as he realized what his brother just said.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Foolish Little Brother."

* * *

><p>Ooookay. So that was the first chappie. R&amp;R guys! XD<p>

PM me if you have any ideas for the next chapters. :)


	2. Of Being Late and Feeling Smirks

"You're late." his even voice sounded blank, but his eyes showed her his annoyance.

Sakura giggled, " Sasu-kun, you shoudn't be so gloompy in the morning! It's such a nice day! And, I am never late, you're just always early Sasu-kun!"

"Gloompy?" The annoyance abandoned his eyes, and the slightest hint of amusement appeared in them. Smirking, he leaned against a tree and said, "Sakura, the Dobe's rubbing on you."

"Hmmph..." She pouted, and pulled his hand. "Well? Whatya waitin' for? Let's go!"

Sasuke let himself be pulled along by the pink haired girl. He rolled his eyes as she mumbled about the alarm waking her up late, and that she scolded it, and that maybe Sasuke should talk some sense into it, then Sasuke being too gloompy...

"Sakura."

"And you should smile a lot more Sasuke-kun! Okay maybe you don't smile, you smirk, hey, you know the guy next door? He's so creepy. Way creepier than that movie Naruto's scared of! Seriously, Naruto should notice Hinata...

"Annoying."

"And Ino's totally planning some makeover and she's totally scaring Hinata! I mean, poor girl!..."

"Hn. I guess you leave me no choice then."

"And those roses at the Yamanaka Flower shop are just so gorgeous! They're so red -"

RED RED RED...

Her eyes widened when she felt soft lips pressed against hers. But, (sadly..) before she could react to what was happening, the soft, warm feeling left her. She put her hands to her lips and looked up, only to see a smirking Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. You talk too much. And that's not the direction we're supposed to be going." He smirked as he now pulled along a stunned and blushing Sakura.

...

After 5 minutes of walking, he led her through a clearing that was full of Cherry Blossom trees. Grass swaying gently with the wind, and the Cherry Blossoms dancing in the breeze, it was a wonderful sight. Sasuke watched in amusement as Sakura gaped at the scene before her.

"Close your mouth, Sakura." He said as he reached for her chin to snap her out of her reverie. She shot him a look that was both confused and amazed.

"I found this when we were younger and well.. " he shrugged.

"Sasuke-kun, thanks for showing me this! Everything's so, so ..." she pursed her lips as she thought of a word to describe the scene. " so perfect!" she squealed. Suddenly, a thought popped in her mind.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Race you to the biggest tree!" she giggled as she broke into a sprint. He gave her a head start, then ran after her. When Sakura was about to reach the trunk of the tree, she felt arms surround her and collided with her. She and her captor fell into the soft grass.

"Sasuke-kun! That is so unfair!" She giggled as Sasuke stood up with a satisfied smirk.

"Aa." She looked up at his hand and smiled. Taking his hand, she relished the warm feeling it had.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him again, and the sight of it made Sasuke's lips tug upwards. Tugging at his hand, she excitedly told him, "Sasuke-kun, let's go up the tree!"

"Hn. You'll fall off."

"No, I won't."

"You're a klutz. You WILL fall off."

"But then you're here to catch me!"

"..."

"Plea—"

Sasuke turned around, which earned him a questioning look from Sakura.

"Hop on." Sasuke said, his voice laced with the annoyingness of his ( cute,cute,cute) smirk..

Sakura furiously blushed, and he smirked at her (again. What is it with him and smirking?), which caused her to redden up more. Sasuke quickly climbed the tree, with ninja-like reflexes.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, you never told me you're a ninja!" Sakura said, amused with him and his never ending tricks that never ceases to amaze her. Yes, the guy she was with was some kind of Super Guy.

_More like Super Hot Guy._

_Ugh, leave me alone! At least give me this one time with Sasu-kun with you not bugging us!_

_Humph. I feel so unloved right now. And to think we're just the same person. Fine, I'll go away. I'll pester you another time._

"Finally." Sakura sighed.

"Huh?" Sasuke raised his (perfectly perfect) eyebrows at Sakura. She then realized that they reached the top of the tree.

"Oh, that was no— Oh My Kami." She whispered.

The view was perfect. They were in the middle of the clearing, and being in the tallest tree, they had the most beautiful view of the sunset.

"_Itachi-nii-san! This is so pretty!" A small Sasuke exclaimed as he took in the view. He was ecstatic._

"_Haha, yes Sasuke. You know, this is where Father brought Mother in their first date..." Itachi was amused by his younger brother's antics. _

"_Really? Well, I'll bring my girlfriend here on our very first date!" Sasuke exclaimed._

_Very first date..._

_First Date..._

_Date..._

_Date..._

_Date with Sakura..._

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright? You've been spacing out." Sakura pointed out. Sasuke then realized that he and Sakura now sat in the big branch that overlooked the scene.

"Hn. I'm okay." Sasuke assured her, flushing.

"Well, that's good to know." She smiled, making her look like she was part of the breath-taking scene. She looked at the sunset and leaned into him. Everything was so PERFECT.

"Sasu-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks. For bringing me here."

"Aa."

P.S. "I could FEEL your smirk from here Sasu-kun."


End file.
